


Carpe Noctem

by neoneversleeps



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Chaptered, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Heavy topics, M/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Mafia NCT, Money, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shits about to go down, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, Weapons, i dont know how to tag things on here, im hoeing out everyone...except chensung, potential smut, so many ships lol im sorry, this is my first ao3 fic marty im scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoneversleeps/pseuds/neoneversleeps
Summary: Lee Taeyong has built his empire. On this chessboard, he is the King and he reigns with the strength of his trusted knights beside him.But when a new player enters the board, Taeyong starts to wonder: can anyone really be trusted?





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! lilac here :) this is the first fanfic im posting on here and also my first fic which will include all 21 members of NCT which, honestly, is a crazy idea, but nonetheless, im really excited for this series and i hope everyone reading will like this as well.
> 
> this first chapter is really short and i apologse for that. future chapters will be much longer, but i just had to post this already so that i could motivate myself to work on the rest. 
> 
> INFO  
lee taeyong - boss  
ten - consigliere  
johnny seo - underboss  
nakamoto yuta - caporegime 
> 
> (more info will be posted with the next chapter)
> 
> enjoy! <3

Taeyong's eyes were trained on the lighter between his fingers, his thumb flicking the small flame on and off every few seconds. The warm light of the fire added to the red glow cast from the neon sign hung above the back entrance of the club. He could hear the loud music muffled through the thick cement, the low thumps of the bass bleeding into his shoulder blades from where he stood leaning against one of the walls. 

He flicked the lid off, then on again. The lighter was encased in silver, a date engraved in Latin numerals along its right side along with the name of his then newly formed Regime: Nova Sanguis. New Blood. The day he had gotten it engraved was the day he had taken over rulership. The day he became boss. 

It hadn't been easy, rising up the ranks, posing himself to be his former employers right hand man, just to stab him in the back. Leeteuk hadn't even seen it coming, poor bastard. Years later, there was still an eerie chill that ran down Taeyong's spine as he thought back on the memory of plunging the dagger straight through the man's spleen. He remembered the blood spilling out, staining Leeteuk's white dress shirt and his navy blue suit. How the life slowly drained from his eyes, wide with shock and betrayal. 

Sometimes, the chill that ran down Taeyong's back stemmed from the fact that he was scared the same would happen to him. Taeyong pushed the thought away. Not them, not his boys. He had saved all of them from the deep end, he had taken them to the top with him, just like he promised. Taeyong never broke his promises. At least not the ones he made to his family. 

A dark shadow suddenly interrupted the stream of light from the small flame in Taeyong's hand and he could hear footsteps approaching, the heavy sound of boots trudging against fallen snow. 

"Thought I would find you out here." 

Taeyong breathes out with a smile as he hears Johnny's voice from beside him. He can feel the way Johnny's arm loosely wraps around his shoulders, subtly pushing their bodies closer to protect Taeyong from the harsh winds of the night. Johnny knows how easily he gets cold. Taeyong leans into the touch, greedily feeding off of Johnny's provided body heat. The freezing winter winds had been slowly seeping through his velvet suit jacket. 

Taeyong had since closed the lid on the lighter, but he was still playing with it between his ring-clad fingers. Turning it over time and time again as the never fading memories echoed off the walls of his mind. 

"You're thinking again. That's never good." 

Johnny comments and Taeyong chuckles and leans his head on the taller's chest. He can hear Johnny's steady heartbeat as he lets himself lean further against him.

"You're thinking about Leeteuk again, aren't you?" 

Johnny has an innate ability to read people, one Taeyong definitely envies him for. And the fact that Johnny can read Taeyong so well has also been cause for discourse between the two in the past. Johnny has always been blunt and outspoken. Taeyong didn't always take his comments the right way. Now however? Taeyong knew he could rely on Johnny more than anyone else.

"Mm. The anniversary's coming up." 

Taeyong's voice is muffled against the older's chest, subconsciously breathing in the scent of Johnny’s fabric softener. Rosewood. 

The silence that follows is filled with nothing but the distant noises of the late night city, the vibrations of the bass from the club behind them and the steady beat of Johnny's heartbeat in Taeyong's ear. 

Taeyong knows full well that Johnny is thinking of what to say, can tell he's pondering on the right words as his fingers trail lazy patterns up and down his arm.

However, Taeyong inadvertently cuts him off before can say anything, pulling away from his embrace.

"Can we head home already? I can feel a migraine forming because of all of the noise in there." 

It’s not a complete lie, Taeyong thinks to himself, he really could feel the beginning’s of a migraine coming on. The club’s noise just wasn't the cause of it. Taeyong was tired, and especially stressed out, his overthinking mind on overdrive as it always was at this time of the year. Not to mention the fact that in the past month or so, more than a few of his deals had gone south. It was normal in this line of business, of course, but Taeyong couldn’t shake the edge he was feeling as of late. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll bring the car around.” 

Johnny smiles before pressing his lips to Taeyongs forehead as the latter mutters a short word of thanks. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

The older steps back into the establishment, casting one last look at Taeyong before heading through the back room and out into the VIP Lounge. He nods his head curtly at a few vaguely familiar faces that greet him until he finds Yuta. 

The Japanese is currently surrounded by a slew of both men and women clad in scandalous clothing. They sit in one of the larger booths of the lounge, sipping on whatever alcoholic concoctions they can get a hand on and laughing at whatever stories Yuta tells them. Johnny can’t help but roll his eyes at how Yuta relishes in the attention. He’s positively radiant, a trained smirk on his face that adds to the alluring, almost feline qualities of his features. One of the women directly next to him fiddles with the buttons of his already nearly open silk shirt, causing Yuta to smile at her with a hooded gaze. The woman giggles and, just before Yuta is about to lean in, Johnny clears his throat loudly. 

It’s almost comic how fast Yuta’s head snaps up to look at him and Johnny can’t help the small smirk that forms on his lips. “Johnny. hey, what’s up?” Yuta greets him casually, leaning back in his seat to make up for the slight embarrassment of losing his laid back facade in front of his admirers. Yuta had always been one to care for his image. Johnny scoffs. 

“We’ll be leaving now. I trust you can hold down the fort on your own.” Johnny’s voice tilts up slightly in the form of a question at the end. Yuta smiles coyly. 

“Well hey, I am known to be the life of the party!” The people around him woop as confirmation of his statement and Johnny swears Yuta’s smile is almost like that of the cheshire cat. Johnny smiles, amused, Yuta must not be completely sober to be acting so bold towards his superior. No matter, Johnny’d make sure he was punished soon enough. And judging by the fiery glint in the Japanese’s eyes, Yuta was counting on just that. 

* * *

Johnny leisurely swings the key to the mercedes maybach in his hand as he walks through the club’s private parking lot. The guard standing watch beside the car spots him and promptly gives him a small bow before departing the other way. Johnny runs his gloved fingers over the hood of the car as he approaches the drivers side door. 

He clambers in after switching off the alarm, fiddling around with the heating for a moment. A sudden knock against the window has Johnny reaching for his gun, only to look up and find Taeyong staring back at him. The younger stands there with hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets. He cocks his head towards the other side of the car and Johnny unlocks it for him. He lets out a sigh as Taeyong slides into the passenger seat. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait.”

“You were taking too long, so I decided to just meet you here.” 

“You shouldn’t be walking around here alone, it’s too dangerous.”

Taeyong chuckles at that. “I appreciate the sentiment, Johnny, but I think I can take care of myself.” Taeyong flicks his right wrist slightly, a small flash of silver alerting to the presence of the razor blade sewn into the cufflinks of Taeyong’s suit jacket. 

Johnny frowns. He knows Taeyong isn't some defenseless baby, he's the head of a multinational criminal empire for God's sake. But he knew full and well that someone was always out for his head, and as his second in command and the one personally responsible for his safety, Johnny never fully stopped worrying about Taeyong. 

With a subtle shake of his head, Johnny turns the key in the ignition, one hand on the wheel while the other rests on the stick shift as he pulls out of the parking lot and out onto the road. The streets are mostly empty by now, the late hour and dreadful weather causing the majority of citizens to stay off the road. Johnny stops at a red light, leaning back slightly in his seat as they wait. He feels Taeyongs small, slender fingers wrap around his larger ones, watches as Taeyong intertwines their hands and rests them on top of the stick shift. Taeyongs hands are always cold, and the silver decorating them don't help in the matter, but Johnny has never minded. He admires the way the delicate lines of the tattoos on the other's hands stand out against the bare skin of his own, blurring together under the red glow of the stoplight. 

Johnny lets his eyes trail up to Taeyong's face, illuminated from below by the blue light of his phone screen. He assumes he’s letting Ten know about their whereabouts. He can already imagine the younger male, sauntering around the penthouse in his silk robes as he awaits their arrival. Ten was always awfully impatient. 

Johnny knows that Taeyong is aware of his eyes on him, can see the edge of his mouth curling up in a smile. He also knows that their intertwined hands is Taeyongs way of comfort, a subtle reminder of “Hey, Im here, and I’m okay.” Johnny appreciates it, because it does calm him down to a extent. 

Still, there’s something unspoken that lingers in the air, an underlying fear of the unknown that had been there for the past few weeks. Johnny just couldn't shake the feeling, and he knew he wasn't the only one. 

They all lived a life of danger, always walking on a tightrope between life and death. But this time, this time, Johnny feared something would finally come to knock them off balance. 

He just wishes he knew what it was.


	2. Lies of Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He has two options. One, he tells Jaehyun the truth, admitting to the fact that he has no fucking clue what Taeil is up to and possibly causing a ripple of distrust to tear through Nova Sanguis in the process. Two, he lies, says he does know of Taeil's plans and that there is nothing to worry about. He chooses the latter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here!
> 
> i had a lot of spare time this weekend (read: i decided to not give a fuck about school work) so i decided to crack down and get this chapter finished. i cant promise the next updates wil be up this fast, bt ll do my best ^^
> 
> INFO  
moon taeil - caporegime in charge of weapons dealing  
jung jaehyun, lee jeno, lee donghyuck - work under moon taeil

Bright sunlight is the first thing that greets Taeyong as he blinks his eyes open, pupils straining under the heavy influx of light. One of the downsides of having a penthouse with a view of the city was definitely the fact that the wall of windows made it impossible to install any fucking curtains. He groans, shifting slightly to escape the force of the sun’s rays, only to find he can’t move much due to the arm wrapped around his bare waist. Ten’s face is resting in the juncture of Taeyong's neck, a few strands of his raven hair tickling Taeyong's jawline as the latter lifts his head by a fraction to get a better look at him. The younger male’s breathing is shallow, the positioning of his head making him blissfully unaware of the fact that morning had long since arrived. 

Taeyong sighs as he lets his head fall back against the pillow. He closes his eyes, but it does little to help him escape the light. Taeyong really wishes he could sleep longer, especially now that it was so rare of him to get any sleep at all. But he knows it's no use to try and prolong his rest now. Once he's awake, he's awake. 

Instead, he chooses to trace his fingertips over Ten’s exposed arm, feeling the delicately defined muscles as he moves his hand up and down. He angles himself to better see the younger’s face, smiling at the way the early morning light casts pretty shadows across the elegant slopes of Ten’s face. 

Taeyong is brutally ripped out of his secret admiring by the sound of his apartment door opening and closing. The sudden noise is enough for him to grab under his pillow for his loaded desert eagle, fingers already curling around the base of the gun. “Relax, it’s just me.” Johnny’s familiar voice comments without so much of a glance as he takes off his coat and places a paper tray with two cups of coffee and one cup of tea (Johnny claims Taeyong's constant coffee consumption is the cause of his constant migraines) on the counter of their breakfast bar. Well, technically it was only Taeyong's breakfast bar, because, technically, the other two didn’t live there. Technically. 

Taeyong's fingers uncurl from the base of the gun, remembering the fact that Johnny knows the keycode and now being able to see Johnny clearly from the elevated placing of the huge round bed in the open floor planning of the penthouse. His shoulders fall in relief and he shifts his body to the side, somehow maneuvering around a still sleeping Ten, towards the older now leaning against the counter as he scrolls through his phone. The smell of coffee and what Taeyong assumes to be some sweet pastry wafts through the air, causing Taeyong's stomach to protest in anger. The sound is enough for Taeyong to carefully remove the arm from his waist and slip out from under the covers. 

He picks up the discarded robe next to the bed and slips it on, using the silken fabric as a shield from the prickling coolness of the air. Lifting himself up onto one of the bar stools, he reaches for the tea, letting the steam of warmth that emits form it greet his face. He inhales. Acai Berry. 

Johnny stops his scrolling to look up at Taeyong, a fond smile gracing his face at Taeyong's disheveled hair. With tufts of hair sticking out in different directions, pink silken robe and a small pout on his lips, Taeyong looks as far away from a mafia boss as you could get, Johnny notes to himself. Like this, Taeyong looks like he couldn't even hurt a fly, and Johnny knows that if Taeyong had grown up under different circumstances, that would be the case. But alas. 

Taeyong barely even registers Johnny’s lips against his own as the older gives him a quick kiss, mind still foggy from sleep. He watches as Johnny moves to take out the pastries he’d bought and place them in the microwave. Something registers within Taeyong. He looks at Johnny.

“Since when have you been up?” 

"A few hours. Decided to go for a walk.” Johnny's shoulders lift in a shrug as he punches in a timer on the device in front of him. 

Taeyong takes a sip from his cup, burning his tongue only a little, but it hardly matters when the sugary sweetness of the tea meets his taste buds. Taeyong was a sucker for anything sweet. 

There’s a sudden buzz from the nightstand that causes Taeyong to look in its direction. He spots his phone laying on its surface, discarded since last night. Taeyong mentally debates if he should actually get up and retrieve his phone to see who had messaged him for a good minute. The debate ends with him caving in to his curiosity, crossing over to pick up is phone from the small wooden table. He takes it back over to the breakfast bar and settles down again just as Johnny places a plate with a steaming pastry in front of him. 

He pushes down on the power button briefly. 

From: Jaehyun  
We need to talk. It's about Taeil. 

Not many members from a lower rank really have the balls to text Taeyong personally, but this was Jaehyun. And Jaehyun was well, Jaehyun. Taeyong read over the message again. 

It's about Taeil. Taeil is the caporegime in charge of weapons dealing, the superior in charge of Jaehyun and the oldest within Nova Sanguis. He was a respected man in his own right, and someone whom taeyong could entrust with missions he wouldn't normally speak of with the others. Taeil guarded many of Taeyong’s secrets, and possibly his own as well. Often times when Taeyong talked with him, Taeil would give very vague responses to his questions, near always dodging any that related to his personal life. Taeyong was a guarded person himself, but he knew most of the inner workings from the members of Nova Sanguis that were closest to him in bond. Even the younger ones. 

He wasn’t quite sure if he could say the same about Taeil, though. He read over the text once again. This time it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Taeyong felt his chest constrict slightly as a very vivid mental image surfaced in his mind. Taeil standing over his lifeless body, dagger dripping with Taeyong's crimson blood. He shook his head quickly, blinking to remove the image from behind his eyelids. That was impossible. Taeyong knew he could trust Taeil… right?

Taeyong ran a hand through his roots, tugging briefly in frustration at himself. He shouldn't think like this. These people were his family. They would never betray him. 

“You okay?” Taeyong lifts his head to lock eyes with Johnny, who's staring at him over the rim of his coffee cup with both eyebrows raised in question. 

“Do we have any meeting planned for tonight?” Johnny let's it slide that Taeyong ignores hs question, knowing when to prod and when not to, and quickly skims through something on his phone. 

“No… in fact today we don’t have anything to do.” 

“Good. Then can you take Ten out for a spin this evening? Go out to a restaurant or something.” 

Johnny sets down the cup of coffee and crosses his arms. “Sure.” He pauses a beat. “Why?”

“Jaehyun's coming over. He wants to talk about something.” Taeyong says nonchalantly, pressing his thumb against the fingerprint reader on his phone to unlock it and send a text back to Jaehyun. 

To: Jaehyun  
Tonight. Eight. Come over.

Johnny scoffs in disbelief. “Right, he's coming over to talk.” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes at Johnny’s snicker. It wasn’t exactly a secret that when Jaehyun came over there usually wasn't much talking involved. But this time he wasn't lying. (And sure, maybe, they would end up doing other things too. Taeyong didn't mind either way.) 

“Shut up.” Taeyong spits, even if it lacks venom. 

Johnny continues to giggle into his hand like a schoolgirl as he walks away from Taeyong and into the bathroom.

* * *

Donghyuck lazily throws the small rubber ball against the off white walls of the apartment, watching as it bounces against the floor and back into his awaiting hand. He’s bored, very much so, as he waits for Jeno to be done with whatever calculations he's currently working through at the dining table. He can practically see the furrow between the other boy’s brows as he hears the frustrated sighs Jeno let's out from somewhere to the side. 

Donghyuck groans loudly. “Stop thinking so hard, you're making my brain hurt.”

Jeno scoffs as he continues to scribble numbers onto a sheet of paper, the scratching of the pen resounding through the room. “Why does your brain hurt? You haven't done anything.” 

“Whenever you hurt, I hurt, my love.” Donghyuck says dramatically, placing one hand over his heart as he abandons his rubber ball in favor of looking over towards Jeno. He’s met with a crumpled up piece of paper being flung at his face. 

“Dickhead.” Jeno mutters under his breath. 

Donghyuck leans further back against the couch and focus on the ceiling above him. He can see the small cracks leading to the ceiling light that hangs in the middle, most likely caused by the building's old age. He waits for a while, the sound of Jeno’s incessant scribbling and small sighs still the only thing that filters in through his ears. His patience snaps after a few more minutes.

He turns his body around, arms dangling over the back of the couch as he faces Jeno’s hunched over figure at the table a few feet away. “What’s got you so frustrated anyway?” 

Jeno sighs as he crosses out yet another one of his calculations. “There's just…” Jeno mutters as he starts writing again. “... something that doesn’t add up. I-” He pauses to run a hand through his hair, his caramel colored tresses revealing his forehead for a brief second before falling back down just above his eyes. “I just can’t figure out what it is. Taeil’s not gonna be happy.”

“Fuck Taeil, man.” Donghyuck comments as he absentmindedly plays with one of the rings on his fingers. 

Jeno finally stops his scribbling. “Did you see how pissed Jaehyun was at him earlier?” Jeno’s question makes Donghyuck shift his attention back to the other male. He lets out a short whistle.

“Yeah. Jaehyun sure has balls for talking to him like that.”

“Do you think he's right, though?” 

Donghyuck cocks his head to the side. “Right about what?”

“About the fact that Taeil is hiding something from us.” 

“What the fuck do I know? Isn't Taeil, like, always hiding something from us?” Donghyuck responds as he stretches his arms and neck, feeling the way his bones crack beneath his skin.

Jeno nods idly.

A thought crosses Donghyuck's mind. “Do you think Jaehyun's gonna go have angry sex with Taeyong?” Jeno lets out a snort.

“Probably.” Donghyuck lets out a small snicker at the thought. 

“Speaking of angry sex.” Jeno continues. “How are things with your little boy toy?” 

“Which one?” Donghyuck questions, an almost wicked grin on his face as he rest his chin on the back of the couch. Jeno rolls his eyes. 

“Don't be dumb. Mark.”

Donghyuck tilts his head from side to side as he thinks back to his last encounter with Mark. “Mm. He's probably mad at me.” Jeno lifts his eyebrows in silent question. 

“I littered his neck with hickeys.” The younger smiles, content in his small victory that left Mark with no option but to wear a turtleneck to all his deals for almost a week. He distinctly remembers the annoyed texts he got from Mark throughout those few days. Bastard didn't seem to mind as he was giving him said hickeys though. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jeno shakes his head with a breathy chuckle. "I thought you guys were actually fighting again.” 

Donghyuck shrugs at Jeno’s statement. “We might as well be, I can hardly tell the difference anymore.” Donghyuck's eyes glaze over as he focuses on nothing in particular, mind recounting all the scenarios in which him and Mark had fought in the past. He shakes himself out of it and looks back at Jeno, who's expression now wears a hint of concern. 

“So how are things with Jaemin?” Donghyuck's voice takes on a singsong quality as he flutters his eyes at Jeno, hoping the other wouldn't comment on the quick change of topic. Jeno’s face immediately contorts into annoyance. 

“Don’t even talk to me about him.” 

Donghyuck juts his lips out in a pout. “What? Why? I just told you about Mark.”

“Thats different.” 

A huff of indignance makes its way past Donghyuck's lips as he sits up straighter. “Wha- How is that different?” 

Jeno stands up from his seat at the table. “Because it just is, okay?” He sighs desperately. “Now can we please stop talking about him?” Donghyuck crosses his arms firmly. 

“No. I don't want to stop talking.” 

Jeno rounds around the corner of a couch and Donghyuck turns to face him. Jeno’s palms press Donghyuck back against the couch at his shoulders. 

“Well then I guess I'll just have to get you to stop talking.” In one swift movement, Jeno comes down to straddle Donghyuck's lap and presses their lips together, face angling to the side to deepen the kiss. Jeno disconnects their lips for a second. “You know, you're much prettier with your mouth shut.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and when Jeno’s mouth comes back in contact with his, he makes sure to bite down extra hard on his bottom lip. It only warrants a small amused chuckle from Jeno. 

Jeno moves to trail wet kisses along the side of Donghyuck’s neck and the latter uses the opportunity to speak. “Jeno?” He only gets a muffled hum in response. “You know that, if there's really something going on with you, you can tell me, right?” Jeno comes back up to face him, a fond look in his eyes as he rakes his fingers through the youngers hair. Donghyuck fights back the urge to close his eyes at the feeling. “I know.” Both of them smile at each other, before Donghyuck moves up to kiss along Jeno’s throat. 

Because despite all the banter and the jokes and the insults, Jeno and Donghyuck are best friends. 

Admittedly, best friends who make out more frequently than best friends probably should, but best friends nonetheless.

* * *

Taeyong sits with his legs crossed on the couch that looks out at the skyline of the city. He watches as the low orange burn of the evening sun falls slowly beneath the skyscrapers in the horizon, lights in the buildings and on the street flickering on like a million tiny little stars. Ten and Johnny have already left, meaning the penthouse is filled with nothing but silence. 

Normally, Taeyong would love the absence of noise, the tranquility giving him time to relax his mind. As of late however, that was not the case. His thoughts screamed in his head, each voice battling each other to get the upper hand. Taeyong wants to drown them all out. But no matter how hard he tries, the voices just won't fucking shut up. Taeyong hates it, which is why he tries to spend more time around other people, so as to no longer be left alone with his thoughts. 

It's for this reason that taeyong breathes out a sigh of relief as he hears the familiar buzz of his intercom. He reaches for his phone that lies on the coffee table, unlocking it and seeing the live video feed of Jaehyun standing outside the door. His brows are drawn low and his jaw is set. He's pissed. 

With a swipe of his finger, the door is unlocked and the alarm system beeps once before going silent. Jaehyun shuts the door behind him with a little more force than is necessary. Taeyong angles his neck so that he can properly see Jaehyun. Once he catches his eye he gestures for him to sit down next to him. Instead, the younger ignores it and starts to pace around in the space between in front of the couch. 

Taeyong eyes the other man carefully, can almost feel the buzz of anger that surrounds Jaehyun like a black cloud of smoke. His breaths leave him through his nose, chest rising and falling rapidly and his hands run through his fringe almost incessentantly, a habit he already does so much o the regular Taeyong sometimes wonders how his hairline has begun receding. 

Jaehyun finally pauses in his pacing, but he doesn't look at Taeyong. “He's hiding something. And I have no idea if you have anything to with it, Taeyong-” Jaehyun finally turns to face him. “But if you do, then you better tell me now, because I need to know what the fuck is going on.” Jaehyun's gaze meets Taeyongs, who remains seated on the couch. “I know you guys keep stuff from us and that's fine, normally. But I want to know why the fuck I almost got shot last night.” 

Taeyong breathes deeply. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. He can feel the distinct feeling of dread creeping its way up inside him, his already paranoid thoughts now heightened to the furthest extent. He has two options. One, he tells Jaehyun the truth, admitting to the fact that he has no fucking clue what Taeil is up to and possibly causing a ripple of distrust to tear through Nova Sanguis in the process. Two, he lies, says he does know of Taeil's plans and that there is nothing to worry about. He chooses the latter.

“Are you okay?” Its the first thing that leaves his mouth. Jaehyun is understandably annoyed by his question, but answers all the same. “Yeah, I'm fine, but one of our soldiers got hit. He's not dead, but definitely indisposed for now.” Taeyong nods, trying to appear a calm as possible as he desperately willed for the tremor in his left hand to disappear. He always got it when he was anxious. Taeyong couldn't let it be seen of course. Taeyong could never show weakness. 

Taeyong stands up and slowly walks over to the younger, his left hand placed inside the pocket of his slacks. With his free hand he brushes against the soft skin of Jaehyun's cheek, a small sense of pride driving away the anxiety inside him as he saw how quickly Jaehyun lets his eyes fall closed, relaxing under his touch. 

“I can’t tell you exactly what's happening, for your own sake.” Taeyong lies straight through his teeth, coating the words in enough sweetness to make them seem believable. “But I promise everything is going to be okay.” His thumb keeps on stroking the youngers cheek, the tips of his thumb coming in contact with Jaehyun's pretty long eyelashes with every other swipe. 

“Can I really believe you?” 

Jaehyun's voice is small as he opens his eyes back up to look at Taeyong. It forcefully reminds Taeyong of the fact that Jaehyun, despite his mature looks and attitude, is still so very young. Taeyong forgets it sometimes, but now, with Jaehyun looking at him with almost shaking eyes, it is painfully, painfully obvious. 

He lies. “Always.”

* * *

Light laughter echoes through the expanse of the penthouse as Johnny and Ten arrive back from their night out, Ten excitedly recounting something to Johnny, who wears a fond expression as he looks at the smaller male. 

Taeyong sits on the couch, shrouded in semi-darkness as he swirls around the glass of rum he holds in one of his hand. 

“Why is it so dark in here?” Ten comments as he looks around the room, almost missing Taeyong's figure on the couch. Johnny turns on one of the ceiling lights, dialing down the intensity a bit since he knows Taeyong has sensitive eyes. They both share a small look of confusion at Taeyongs lack of acknowledgement. 

Ten moves over to him, easily settling himself down next to the older and moving to brush a few strands of Taeongs dark hair to the side. “You lost in thought?” Ten speaks softly next to him, and the sound of his voice is enough to make Taeyong turn towards him. 

He looks almost as if stolen out of a painting. Black hair silken and skin golden, light reflecting off of his many piercings and the rose colored shimmer above his eyelids. Ten smiles at him, and Taeyong smiles in return, if only briefly. 

“How’d things go with Jaehyun?” Johnny asks from across the room. 

“Good.” Taeyong gestures towards the direction of the bed. “He’s sleeping now.” 

Johnny and Ten both turn their heads to the side, sure enough finding a sleeping Jaehyun tangled up in the satin sheets. 

“Guess we’ll be sharing the bed with one more person tonight then.” Ten comments, smile still evident in his voce. Johnny says nothing, too occupied with grabbing a glass of wine out of the cooler. 

“Ten.” Taeyong places his hand on the other males knee, garnering his attention. “I need you to set a meeting.” He gives Ten a somewhat serious look. Ten nods, and the older can see the way a hint of worry swims in his eyes. Ten knows something isn't quite right. 

“Who’s attending the meeting?”

“Everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	3. High Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong calls a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newest chapter is up woohoo!! i wrote most of this today actually,, idk what got into me but i just could not stop writing !!
> 
> im really happy with most of this tbh. 
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (p.s please excuse any grammatical errors, this is not beta read.)

Taeil’s steps echo around the barren storage facility as he paces. He lifts his right hand to his mouth to gnaw on his fingernails, a nervous tick he hates, but still can’t seem to shake despite numerous tries. 

( “You could try painting your nails, you know. I’ve heard it helps.” Yukhei comments from where he’s sat at his desk, both feet propped up leisurely on the wood. Taeil sends him a look. 

“I doubt people would find a caporegime with brightly painted nails intimidating, Yukhei.”

“I never said it had to be a bright colour. You could just paint them black, like Yuta does sometimes.” Yukhei pauses. “He’s a caporegime too!” The younger boy smiles triumphantly at the older.

“Yuta doesn’t have to deal with weapons dealers about twice his size.” Taeil states matter-of-factly.

“But he does deal with drug traffickers.” Yukhei moves to stand up, sauntering past Taeil to the exit. “Besides, you’re already intimidating. No amount of nail polish can change that.”

“Whatever.” Taeil rolls his eyes, and scoffs to hide his smile.)

Taeil supposes he doesn’t look very intimidating at the moment, pacing with his nails glued to his teeth. He can feel the nerves swirl at the bottom of his stomach, mixing together with an underlying buzz of anger. Anger at whoever tried to attack one of his own last night, and anger at himself for not having been able to prevent it. 

“Cap?” The gravelly voice of Na Jaemin pulls Taeil out of his reverie, making him stop in his tracks and rip the hand from his mouth as he looks over to the head popping through the door that’s been pushed ajar. “He’s here.” 

Taeil nods as the words fall from Jaemin’s lips. He takes a silent breathe and nods at Jaemin to bring the guy in. Jaemin’s obnoxiously pink head of hair disappears for a second before him and two other men drag a fourth into the room. 

The man is wriggling between two of Taeil’s burliest soldiers, Jaemin walking beside them, his watchful eyes trained on the man whose gagged mouth prevents him from making more than muffled noises of fear. The soldiers push him down onto the metal chair that sits in front of an equally metal table in the middle of the room. Once they do, Jaemin moves to tie the guys hands to the back of the chair with heavy chains, pulling them tight enough to bore into the man’s flesh if he tries to move. He stands back up once he’s finished. 

“Leave us.” Taeil commands and both soldiers turn immediately at the order. Jaemin lingers however, one of his hands hovering over the gun tucked into his pants. Taeil meets his gaze, eyes hardening at the younger. He can see the gears turning in Jaemin’s head as he huffs in mild annoyance, but turns to leave regardless. 

Taeil straightens out his back as he strolls around the table slowly, all the nerves from earlier pushed deep down to make way for the sharp, calculating and intimidating mask of the caporegime of the most feared mob in the city he wears now. Without a word, he yanks open the knot in the cloth at the back of the man’s head, allowing his voice to spill out into thee open. 

“Taeil! Taeil, what is this? Why am I here? I didn’t do anything! I swear, whatever you think I did, I- I didn’t do it!” The man pleads, desperate as his eyes follow Taeil as the latter makes his way back to the opposite side of the table. Taeil says nothing, lets his anger and frustration build up inside him as the man continues his pleading. “Please, Taeil. I swear I didn’t do anything, you know how loyal I am!”

A painfully loud clang resounds through the empty room as Taeil hits both of his closed fists on the table, the sound bouncing off the walls and causing a ripple of vibrations to run through the metal. The other male is immediately shut up. 

“Well, Zhao, if you’re as loyal as you say you are…” Taeil grabs the beretta he had previously hidden away inside of his jacket and slams it down on the table, causing Zhao to flinch pathetically. “...then why don’t you tell me why the _fuck_" Taeil yanks the man's collar and his eyes, engulfed in anger and hatred, pierce into Zhao's." were my men were shot at during the weapons deal _you_ arranged!?” The venom that drips from Taeil’s words are enough to make Zhao curl in on himself a little more.____

_ _ __ _ _

“Taeil, please. You have to believe me. I had no idea.”

_ __ _

Taeil exhales heavily through his nose, grip around the black beretta beneath his fingers tightening. In one swift motion, Taeil rounds the table, yanks Zhao’s head back by his hair and pushes the barrel of his gun against the man’s throat. Zhao whimpers. 

_ __ _

“I don’t appreciate being lied to. You should know that by now.” 

_ __ _

It takes the other male a few short intakes of breaths before he can answer, Adam’s apple bobbing against the sleek black of Taeil’s gun. “Not lying. I’m not lying.I swear.” Taeil retracts his gun just a little.

_ __ _

“Then what happened?” Taeil spits. 

_ __ _

“I don’t know, I don’t know! Someone must have leaked the location of the deal.” 

_ __ _

“Well then,” Taeil places the muzzle of his gun against Zhao’s temple, “you better find out who leaked that location, cause it sure wasn’t done from my side,” He pulls the trigger and watches as Zhao practically jumps up in fear. “or the next time I pull the trigger, I won’t have the safety on.” 

_ __ _

A knock on the door pulls Taeil’s away from the man in front of him. He sees Jaemin poking in through the door again. “What is it?” Taeil asks harshly. He doesn’t exactly appreciate being interrupted, even if he knows Zhao’s already told him everything. 

_ __ _

“Ten’s on the phone.”

_ __ _

Taeil curses under his breath as he strides over to the younger. “Take him and drop him back off where you found him.” Taeil instructs as he takes the phone out of Jaemin’s hand, heading over to another, smaller, unused room.

_ __ _

_“Taeil?”_ Ten’s voice filters through the speakers as Taeil closes the heavy door behind him, ensuring his privacy.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yes?”

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“Taeyong’s calling for a group meeting. But he wants to meet with you privately beforehand.”___

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

Well, Fuck.

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

The door of the elevator hisses as it slides apart, making way for both Jeno and Donghyuck as they step inside. Jeno presses his finger on the button that indicates the highest floor of the hotel and both boys wait for the doors to close. Before they can shut completely however, a hand breeches between the gap, effectively making the doors slide open once again. In marches one other than Mark Lee, much to Donghyuck’s amusement.

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Jeno.” Mark states as a form of greeting as he looks at Jeno. the boy nods in response. Then his eyes move over towards Donghyuck, whose expression is rather smug, and Mark glowers. “Donghyuck.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Hello, Mark.” Donghyuck says sweetly, smile dripping in poisonous honey. Mark huffs and moves to stand against the other side of the elevator, as far away from Donghyuck as possible. Donghyuck can barely hold back his laughter. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

There’s a ping and a small hissing sound as the doors finally close for good and the journey upwards starts, nothing but the soft humming of machines through the walls of the elevator filling the silence.Donghyuck yawns rather loudly as he stretches his arms, earning the attention of one of the boys in the small space. Slowly, he rolls his head around, letting his head fall back and exposing all the love bites Jeno had left that now peek out from under his shirt. To the side, Donghyuck can hear Jeno muffle a snicker at Donghyuck’s way more than obvious action, but it works since mark is practically fuming over in his little corner. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Donghyuck smiles innocently at his glare when suddenly the elevator comes to a halt. All boys turn their head to the door, seeing as they had not yet reached the top floor. As the doors slide open, three more boys are on the other side. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Jisung and Chenle, the youngest of their brotherhood bicker with each other over the few bags of sweets in their hands while Renjun stands behind them, very exasperated at the two youngsters judging by the tired look on his face and the way his black hair has been pushed back from to many times of his fingers brushing through it. The three were part of the more technological side of Nova Sanguis’ workings. They specialise in hacking, money laundering and the sort. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Chenle interrupts Jisung in the middle of his speech on why mars bars are superior to snickers as he meets Donghyuck’s gaze. “Hyuck! And Jeno and Mark. Hi guys!” He moves forward into the elevator, greeting Donghyuck and Jeno a quick bro hug before wrapping his hand around Marks waist in a side hug. Marks previous scowl is replaced with a fond brotherly smile as he ruffles the younger boys hair. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Jisung is still standing still, a positively offended look on his face from being interrupted. renjun sighs and rolls his eyes, pushing past the taller as he enters. he gives them all a nod in greeting and then slumps against Donghyuck, who huffs and opens his arms to envelop the smaller. “Ugh.” Renjun groans in his ear. “Remind me to never babysit these two again.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Both Chenle and Jisung squak indignantly. “You did _not_ babysit us.” jisung says, finally having stepped inside as well, doors closing behind him. __

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“When are you guys going to accept the fact that we’re grown ups and not children?” Chenle questions as he crosses his arms. Mark shakes his head from beside him. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“First off: Chenle, shut up, you literally just turned eighteen.” Renjun states, a tick of annoyance to his tone, having turned around in Donghyuck’s hold so that his back is against Donghyuck’s chest. “And second off: Jisung is literally seventeen.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Only for a few more months..” Jisung grumbles and slumps back against the wall beside Jeno, who strokes the back of his neck in a caring manner. He smiles fondly at the boy. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Donghyuck studies the way jenos fingers card through the small hairs at Jisungs nape. Supportive, protective, caring. Donghyuck knows Jeno cares a lot for the boy, just like Donghyuck himself. The three of them joined the mob at around the same time, back when it ran under a different name. Donghyuck doesn’t like to remember those days, when he was much younger, when he had to witness so much horror and had to fight just to get some food on his plate. jeno and Donghyuck made it their mission to shield jisung from the worst of things, making sure he had at least enough food, water and clothes to survive the harsh winters in their at the time shitty hundred square feet apartment. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Times were much better now. Donghyuck was grateful for that. It meant Jisung no longer had to suffer. Looking at him now, tall and steadily growing into his features, you’d never think he was once only about half Donghyuck’s size, tiny and shivering. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Donghyuck.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Huh?”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“We’re here, silly.” Renjun laughs. “Where were you? Flying to the moon?”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Oh. Sorry, I kinda zoned out there.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Well, come on.” Renjun grabs Donghyuck’s hand, dragging the boy along as he walks out of the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck just about catches the curious, and maybe somewhat concerned glance Mark throws his way.

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong’s fingernails tap a steadily increasing rhythm against the dark ebony of the table as he waits. In his mind, he picks out the best ways to start out his meeting with Taeil. When the door opens, Taeyong’s eyes immediately shoot up, expecting the man himself to have arrived. Instead, it’s johnny who walks through the door. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“The should be here in ten.” The taller male comments and Taeyong nods quickly. He watches as Johnny sits down on the table near where Taeyong sits. There’s silence for a few moments. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“So, when are you gonna tell me why you called this meeting?” Johnny looks over to him then, but Taeyong averts his eyes, not able to meet Johnny’s honey-brown ones. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“It’s nothing important.” Taeyong winces internally. He knows Johnny hates it when he lies to him. There’s a long sigh from the other male. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Taeyong. You’ve barely slept last night and you’ve been fidgety all morning. I know somethings up.” Johnny stands up and turns to face Taeyong, who remains seated. “And- well I didn't think I’d have to use this card but- I am your second in command. I should know what’s going on in this organisation.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong’s eyes stay trained on his fingers, which haven't stopped tapping. Each drum of a fingernail against wood is accompanied by the clinking of metal, courtesy of Taeyong’s many rings. However the sound stops altogether when Johnny places his own hand on Taeyongs, causing Taeyong to sigh in defeat. Johnny’s other hand comes to tilt the younger’s face up by the chin, so that he can no longer avoid the older’s gaze. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Talk to me.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong stands up to pace the space in front of Johnny as he starts to speak, his nerves causing him to be too restless to continue sitting down. “Remember when Jaehyun came over yesterday?” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Johnny nods. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Well, when he came, he was furious. Yelling at me almost as soon as he stepped in the door-”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Johnny scoffs just a little unbelievingly, not a great many people had the audacity to yell at Taeyong. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong pauses to comment. “You know how Jaehyun gets.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Anyways, he was upset because just the night before, him and a few of his soldiers had been shot at during one of their regular weapon deals.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Johnny’s lips tilt downwards at Taeyongs words. This wasn’t a regular occurrence. Nova Sanguis ran the city and all other major gangs had long sworn their loyalty in the knowledge that they could never overthrow their reign. So it was highly unusual for them to suffer an attack on their own turf. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I know.” Taeyong says in response to the somber look on Johnny’s face, as if reading his mind. “He said Taeil wouldn’t tell him anything, and asked whether it was because of something him and I had arranged.” Taeyong sighs at the memory. He can still see Jaehyun’s face in front of him. “I told him yes, but..”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“But that was a lie.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong nods at Johnny’s words, finally turning to look at him properly. He can feel his tremor starting up again. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Johnny notices too, and he reaches for Taeyong’s left hand, pulling him closer as he does so. His fingers massage over Taeyong’s hand, slowly relieving the tension caused by the tremor. Once it subsides a little, taeyong places his hand on the other man’s cheek, and Johnny places his own hand above it. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Taeil has an explanation. And whatever the problem is, we can overcome it.” Johnny’s eyes soften a bit as he talks, their honey brown color shining a little warmer. “We’ve already made it this far, haven’t we?” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong chuckles, finally feeling the nerves in his stomach decrease in intensity, if only by just a bit. Johnny smiles at him then, evidently proud he could make Taeyong laugh. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Johnny looks very kissable right now, Taeyong thinks to himself. His chocolate hair is styled back, exposing his forehead, and his features look sharper than usual in his crisp saint laurent suit. he’s sitting, so his face is level with Taeyong’s for once, and it would be so easy for the younger to just lean forward to kiss him, but Taeyong knows there’s a time for. Now was not that time. Taeyong needed complete professionalism, from both of them. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

A knock on the door breaks them apart. Johnny reaches for his revolver out of habit. “Come in.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeil pushes the door open, bowing slightly as he greets both Taeyong and Johnny. Out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong notices Johnny let go of the revolver tucked into his pants. All three of them take place at the table. Taeyong takes his seat at the head, Johnny takes the right, and Taeil sits a few chairs down. The air around them is tense, especially due to the fact that Taeil won’t meet Taeyong’s eyes. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“So, tell me,” Taeyong begins. “how is it that my men got shot at during a deal arranged under your supposed supervision?” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“They’re my men too.” Taeil speaks under his breath, and Taeyong isn’t sure he hears right. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“What?”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“They’re my men too!” Both Taeyong and Johnny are taken aback at Taeil’s tone, knowing Taeil to be able to keep his cool even in the direst of situations. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Taeil continues quickly, eyes finally coming up to meet Taeyong’s. “I don’t know how it happened.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“And why didn’t you _tell me_ that it happened? I had to find out from someone else, when it should have come from you.”__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I-” Taeil sighs. “I was going to tell you. But I wanted to do some digging of my own first. See if I could get some information.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“And were you successful?”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeil shakes his head. “No. Zhao, the guy who arranged the deal, says he knows nothing. I questioned him myself.” Taeyong understands that this means he really doesn’t know. “But I tasked him with finding out who leaked the location of the deal.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong nods along slowly. “Well I have to say I’m disappointed. Miscommunications like these always cause problems. You should know better than to keep things from me, Taeil. I rely on you, you know.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I know. It won’t happen again.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I would hope so.” 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong sighs and sits up, feeling the tense atmosphere dissipate just a little. “We should definitely address this in the main meeting.” With that, Taeyong stands up and the two others follow, lightly smoothing out their suits as they leave the room and head into the main conference room across the hall.

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

* * *

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

The members are spread across the room in various groups, talking amongst each other as Johnny enters, calling them to attention. As Taeyong walks through the large wooden doors, the room falls quiet. A sign of respect for their leader. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Taeyong sits down at the head of table and the rest follow suit, including taeil who stepped into the room right behind Taeyong. Everyone’s eyes are on Taeyong as he sits with his chin resting on his folded hands, propped up by his elbows. The room is silent, save for the sound of breathing. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

Leaning back in his chair, Taeyong sweeps his gaze over the room. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“I’ve called this meeting with you all today for a very important reason.” Taeyong watches as all the members perk up, hanging unto his every word, curiosity evident in their eyes. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“It seems we’ve got a new enemy.” Taeyong pauses. 

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“And I need your help to eliminate them.”

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy and wanna support my work, you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/neoneversleeps) ♡


	4. White Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re sat outside on their balcony, muffled dance music trickling up from the club/casino that sits under their feet. The view they have is far from appealing, unless you would call the garbled graffiti on the walls of the alleyway in front of them scenic.
> 
> Squashing the bud of the cigarette in the ashtray, Kun turns to the younger, sighing. _“Let’s hear it then, what’s your theory?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome back !! its been a While since i last updated and im so sorry abt that but hey !! at least its up now heh. 
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to ray (@haechieprint) bc she's the number one fan of this fic and her enthusiasm over it made me feel inspired to write again !! so special thanks to her and ofc to my wonderful beta ria (@jenobby__) for going over the new chapter at almost 1am in the morning for me ahsgdg
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> (p.s: _italics_ when members of the chinaline (aka wayv) are speaking means they're talking in chinese.)

Donghyuck feels the familiar weight of Yangyang’s arm around his shoulder as they make their way through the hotel lobby. The meeting had ended about twenty minutes ago with Taeyong requesting everyone move into a Nova Sanguis-run hotel, not much unlike the one they were currently leaving. Taeyong had claimed it vital that they all live under one roof whilst dealing with the enemy threat and everyone was to vacate their posts around town by the next day. 

Donghyuck didn’t mind much. The old apartment he and Jeno currently occupied may be a good location to run secret weapons deals, but it definitely didn't earn itself any points in the aesthetic department. Not only that, but just last week a kitchen cabinet had detached itself from its place on the wall and nearly killed Donghyuck in the process, proving that the apartment truly was standing on its last leg. 

Though, Donghyuck admits to himself, he has a gut feeling this wasn’t the only reasoning behind Taeyong’s decision. Having all of the members of the inner circle, the ones closest to Taeyong, all under the same roof, would make it exponentially easier to monitor all of them. Donghyuck has the sneaking suspicion that Taeyong fears a mole might be among them and he would be lying if he said that the thought hasn’t crossed his own mind as well. 

“What do you say, Hyuckie? You up for it?” 

Donghyuck fumbles for an answer, too lost in his own mind to have been paying attention to his surroundings. 

“What?” He breathes out into the cold night air, blinking as he realizes they’ve already stepped out onto the street. 

Yangyang rolls his eyes and slips his arm from around the other’s shoulder. “Jeez. Did you listen to _anything_ I said?” 

Donghyuck smiles sheepishly. 

Yangyang clacks his tongue. “I was _saying_, Yuta invited us to join him at one of the clubs. Drinks are on the house.” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at Yangyangs smile. 

“We own those clubs? Drinks are always on the house.”

Yangyang’s smile quickly morphs into a scowl. “Whatever, man. You in or not?” 

Donghyuck mulls over the offer. Donghyuck wasn’t one to oppose a night of drinking, and it had been a while since he allowed himself to let loose and just hang out with his friends. He’s about to agree when a flash of honey brown hair catches his attention, and he changes his mind. 

“Sorry, Yangie. I’m gonna sit this one out.” Donghyuck playfully messes up the younger's hair, a hint of mirth in his smile. Yangyang simply brushes him off. 

“Suit yourself, I guess.” Donghyuck watches as the other boy jogs away from him and towards a taller figure in the distance. “Ay! Sicheng! Wait up!” 

Turning on his heel, Donghyuck heads into the alleyway he’d seen the boy with honey coloured hair disappear into. He quickens his pace, boots bending the fine sheen of ice on the sidewalk to their will with a satisfying crunch. 

It doesn’t take long for him to catch up to Mark. 

“Hello, handsome. Now tell me, what is a beauty such as yourself doing walking the streets all alone this time of night?” Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he huffs out a breath that sounds like it could've been meant as a laugh, and Donghyuck silently relishes in the soft upwards curl of Mark's lips. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna head out with Yangyang and the others.” Mark comments in lieu of a greeting, subtly moving closer to the younger so that their shoulders brush together as they walk. Perhaps as a way to receive some warmth, or perhaps because Mark, despite apparently despising skinship in front of others, can never get enough of it when he’s alone with Donghyuck. The latter thought is entertaining to Donghyuck, and he has to purse his lips to stop the stupid grin that threatens to grow on his face. 

Another thought enters the younger's mind at that, however. What if Donghyuck isn’t the only one who gets to see this side of him? What if Mark is like that with Lucas, or Jungwoo, or Jaemin?  
Donghyuck is aware of the fact that Mark isn't his, and that he isn’t Marks either. It’s always been like that. Still, the thought of Mark being clingy and affectionate with someone who isn't Donghyuck leaves a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Hyuck?”

Donghyuck startles when Mark bumps his shoulder against his own, completely having forgotten that Mark had asked him a question. 

“What? Oh- Um-”

Donghyuck finds himself fumbling again, trying to get his brain to focus on the present. It makes Mark stop in his tracks, turning so that he stands facing Donghyuck. He cups Donghyuck’s cheeks gently, and Donghyuck feels warmth spread through his body despite Mark’s hands being freezing cold. Donghyuck can do nothing but stare at the boy’s face, eyes falling to his lips on instinct.

“You’ve been doing that a lot recently.” Mark mumbles the statement, and it seems more directed at himself than at the younger. 

Donghyuck’s mind is still trying to catch up. “Doing what?” 

“Spacing out.” Donghyuck’s eyes finally flit up to meet Marks. Even under the shitty yellow light of the streetlamp Mark’s eyes sparkle as if the stars in the night sky were trapped in them. Donghyuck stutters in his thoughts. Since when has he become so sappy?

“See? You’re doing it again.” Mark squeezes Donghyuck’s cheeks slightly, causing him to focus. “Should I be worried?” 

An easy smile finds its way to Donghyuck’s face. It's weird to see Mark like this. So concerned, so worried, so gentle with hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks and the stars in his eyes. 

It's hard to think that this Mark was also the same Mark who deals with the dirtiest drug dealers in the city, who knows how to roll a joint in less than a minute, who has beaten people to a pulp right in front of Donghyucks very own eyes. The same Mark whom he’s fought with since the day they met, always in a constant battle, at times over the most pettiest of things, because Mark is just so very stubborn, and Donghyuck is just so very stubborn as well. With the two it has always been like fighting fire with fire. In the end, it was always both who burned. 

Instead of giving him an answer, Donghyuck leans forward and slots their lips together, bringing his hands up to tangle in Mark's hair. The older lets out a sigh as he melts into the kiss, and Donghyuck swipes his tongue against Mark's bottom lip, searching for access. Mark denies it, gently detaching the younger from his lips by tugging on his hair, at which Donghyuck lets out a whine.  
“We can't start making out in the middle of the street, you brat.” Mark chuckles in response to Donghyuck’s pout, tucking the few stray hairs on the younger's face behind his ears rather fondly. 

“Fine.” Donghyuck drawls as he presses his body against Mark, whose eyes are already hooded, a grunt slipping from the olders lips that makes the boys smile turn almost wicked. “Then let’s hurry up and get to yours so we can make out inside.”

* * *

Kun watches the smoke dissolve into nothingness as he blows out another huff, the cigarette in his hand slowly dwindling. He lets his head fall back against the back of the wicker chair as he stares up at the dark expanse of the sky above, stars unable to be seen through the thick air of pollution that clings to the city. It reminds him of home. Back in Fujian when he was younger and would sit on the rooftop of his house with his friends, cigarette in hand as he looked up at the starless sky. 

_“So, are we going to talk about it? Or are you just gonna sit here and smoke? Because if so, I can just go back inside and get some sleep.”_ Kunhang comments from his seat on the chair beside him, bent forward as he props his head on his chin. 

They’re sat outside on their balcony, muffled dance music trickling up from the club/casino that sits under their feet. The view they have is far from appealing, unless you would call the garbled graffiti on the walls of the alleyway in front of them scenic. Still, the apartment is far from being shabby, expensive furniture and decor garnishing it's fairly expansive interior. It pays to live with Sicheng, who is their capo’s favorite and basically gets spoiled just for breathing. 

It's advantageous too, living here. It makes the drug deals a lot easier when all you have to do to get the product is run up a flight of stairs. It would be dangerous as well, if the police weren't on their payroll, but they are, so really there's nothing to worry about. 

Squashing the bud of the cigarette in the ashtray, Kun turns to the younger, sighing. “_Let’s hear it then, what’s your theory?_” 

The younger runs a hand through his hair, and Kun can practically see the gears turning in his head. “_We know the attack happened while they were making a deal with one of our chinese suppliers. Shouldn’t that point to the fact that one of the chinese gangs is behind the attack?_” 

Breathing out through his nose, Kun considers Kunhangs words. He pulls out the cigarette box from his shirt pocket, bringing his lighter up to his lips to kindle the fire. It takes a few attempts, mainly because the thing is old and overused, but it lights eventually. Kun takes a drag before answering. 

“_But the two biggest gangs in China have been our allies for years, and all the smaller ones are under their command and have pledged their allegiance to us as well. Why would they suddenly attack? It makes no sense._”

A few beats of silence pass during which Kun stares down at his hand, running his eyes appreciatively over the intricate rose tattoo that sits underneath his knuckles, blood dripping from its petals. Nothing but the thumping of the bass below them and occasional sounds of cars speeding down the highway surrounds them until Kunhang mutters something into the air. 

“_Not all of them pledged alliance…_” 

Kun halts his movements, his cigarette only halfway up to his mouth. “_What? You mean Báihǔ?_”

A nod. 

Kun scoffs, nearly snorting as he eyes the younger, amused. “_You can’t actually be serious? We took down Báihǔ. They’re gone._” 

Taking down Báihǔ had been a hard fought battle a couple of years ago. They were a smaller gang, but they were ruthless. Kun was still starting out in Nova Sanguis at the time, but he had been part of the team sent to China to deal with them nonetheless. He remembers it vividly. The stake outs, the threats, the gun and knife fights that left scars etched into Kuns skin. 

There was a lot of bloodshed on both parts, but Taeyong is nothing if not a genius, and it only took him a few months to come up with a plan that would destroy them from the inside.

Dong Sicheng. 

He had been a part of Báihǔ at the time, with a pretty important position too, given the fact that he was one of the chosen few that knew of the location of their bosses whereabouts at all times. He grew up within their family. The trusted son of the white tiger, or so it seemed. 

Nobody quite knows how Taeyong convinced the man to switch sides, Kun doesn't think anybody ever will. It's a secret both men will most likely take to their graves. 

“_Sicheng was one of them._” 

Blinking, Kun nearly drops his freshly lit cigarette in surprise. What was Kunhang implying? That Sicheng still had ties to the gang that he himself helped take down? 

“_You’re fucking with me._” He says, a breathy chuckle making it past his lips. “_Kunhang. Please tell me you’re not implying what I think you’re implying._”

Kunhang exhales sharply through his nose, closing his eyes briefly before launching into his explanation. 

“_Just listen, okay? It's not that far fetched. What if Sicheng still has personal ties to them? what if there's someone there who he's still loyal to? who he would be willing to help build Báihǔ back up for by taking down Nova Sanguis from the inside. Think about it: no one would suspect Sicheng since he himself betrayed Báihǔ, but what if that's just what he wants us to think?_” Kunhang pauses only to take a breath.

“_What if this has been Báihǔ’s plan after all? What if they’ve been plotting this for years, ever since Nova Sanguis started to rise up in the ranks? I mean, we barely know anything about Sicheng, or where he always heads off to. He never tells us! Hell, I don't even know where he is now!_”

Kun looks at him as if he's just grown a third limb. Chuckling in disbelief, he finally takes another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nose before he turns to the other. “_Okay, that's it. No more detective shows for you, you're starting to become overly paranoid._”

“_Fine_,” Kunhang says, starting to sound a little exasperated at this point, “_if you don't believe me then look into my eyes and tell me, with absolute certainty, that you don't think there's even the slightest possibility of Sicheng still being loyal to Báihǔ_?”

At this point, Kun is starting to get annoyed at the younger as well, and he roughly puts out his cigarette before standing up and moving over to Kunming. He takes the younger by the jaw, forcing their eyes to lock. 

“Listen to me.” Kun says, in Cantonese this time, the dialect rolling harshly off his tongue. “_You’re being awfully bold in your assumptions for someone who only joined Nova Sanguis two years ago, so I suggest you keep your wild theories to yourself, lest it be you get a knife to the throat because of them_.”

Kunhangs face remains stoic as he nods, but Kun can feel the way the younger gulps from where his hand presses into the man's jaw. The older doesn't like this, intimidating the younger members that feel like brothers to him is never a pleasant feeling. But he has to, for Kunhangs sake. Wrongfully accusing a member of their family based on a theory is serious business, especially if said member is higher up in the ranks than yourself. 

“_Good_.” Kun finishes, softening his grip to stroke against the younger’s cheek, a small smile finding its way to his lips. 

The sound of a door shutting brings both their attentions up and away from each other, gazes moving towards the apartments interior, where Sicheng is currently shrugging off his jacket. He nods in greeting as he catches their eyes, moving towards the kitchen where he switches on the light, letting a streak of yellow fall over the apartment floor. 

Kun decides to saunter over, leaning on the counter as he watches Sicheng rummage through the fridge. Once he emerges, a carton of milk in hand, Kun takes notice of the dark patches on his neck that are poorly covered by the velvet fabric of a choker. 

“_Where were you_?” He asks nonchalantly, not giving away the real desire with which he wants to know the answer. Kunhangs words from earlier swim around in his head against his will. 

“Out.” Sicheng answers in Korean, closing the fridge door with the end of his foot and disappearing out of the kitchen into his room, milk carton in hand.

Kun nods rather dumbly to himself before deciding to head into his own room as well. 

Later that night, or early that morning, as Kun brushes his teeth, he looks at himself in the mirror and realises that there’s only one thought on his mind. 

_What if Kunhang’s right?_

* * *

Taeyong is restless underneath his satin sheets as he continues to shift from one side onto the other. It’s probably around midnight, the city outside is still very much alive even if Johnny and Taeyong had decided to head home early after the meeting. 

Taeyong rolls onto his back, observing the few stars he can see through his skylight. Distantly, he thinks he’s gonna miss this penthouse during the time in which they have to move to the other hotel. But it’s for the best, he tells himself. Taeyong can feel completely in control again once he can keep everyone under his watchful gaze. 

He finds that he can’t keep his eyes closed, even if he tries, so he sits up instead, throwing the sheets to the side. Johnny shifts beside him. “Where’re you going?” His voice is muffled against his pillow, hand reaching out blinding towards Taeyong. 

“Out.” Johnny immediately scrambles up at that and Taeyong can't help but chuckle lightly at the state of Johnny's hair, loose strands standing up in all directions.

“I’m up, I’m up.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t be. I'm going out alone.” Taeyong says as he walks over to the walk in closet, hands already reaching for one of the many silk dress shirts he loves to wear. In reality it’s too cold a night to wear them, but Taeyong doesn't care much. He should, Taeyong’s always been sensitive to the cold. 

Johnny struggles to keep up in his sleep boggled mind, still sitting on the bed as his eyes follow Taeyong, narrowed. “What do you mean you’re going out _alone_?” 

The silken fabric of the shirt is soft against Taeyongs skin, and he quietly hums as he starts buttoning up its front, already thinking about which jeans he’ll wear to match. It’s rare to see Taeyong outside without a suit jacket or slacks, but tonight is different. Tonight, Taeyong just wants a chance to put his mind at ease. He doesn’t need to be formal for where he’s going. 

It’s only until he slips his signature rings over his slim tattooed fingers that Taeyong decides to indulge the older, smiling at the man who’s been patiently waiting for a response despite the scowl on his face. 

“It means just that, Johnny. I’m going out alone.” Taeyongs voice is calm, offhand as he strolls over towards a nearby mirror, running his hands through the unruly black hair atop his head. 

“I’m sorry, are you insane? Taeyong, for all we know there could be a hit out on you, you cannot-” 

“I cannot?” Taeyong cuts him off, tone firmer now as he stares at Johnny's reflection intensely. “Cannot what? Walk through the streets of the city that I run. The city that belongs to me.” He turns, facing the other as he adjusts some of his rings. 

Johnny looks like he’s desperately trying not to roll his eyes. It pisses Taeyong off just a little. 

“Taeyong-”

“I am free to go outside without you having to chaperone me everywhere, John.” He can see the beginnings of an argument forming on the tip of Johnny’s tongue and so he silences it before it ever gets a chance to leave his mouth. “And as much as I love and trust you, you do not get to tell me what to do.” 

Johnny visibly deflates, his shoulders dropping as his jaw sets. Sighing, Taeyong closes the distance between them by walking over to the bed. He leans down, putting one knee on the mattress before taking the other mans face between his hands. “Don’t be mad.” He brushes their lips together briefly. “Besides, I doubt you haven’t put scouts in place all over the city to keep an eye on me whenever i'm so much as a foot away from you.” 

Taeyong knows he’s right from the tiny smile that settles on Johnny's lips. “See? I knew it.” He rakes his fingers through Johnnys chocolate colored tresses briefly, watching as Johnnys eyes flutter at the feeling. “Now go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. Not while I know you’re out there somewhere by yourself.” He swears he almost hears a whine in the older man's tone. Taeyong finds it amusing, knowing that big bad guard dog Johnny is in reality just an overgrown puppy. 

“Try.” Is all Taeyong says as after he steps back to toe on his shoes, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

Before he can make it out the door, Johnny calls out from behind him. “At least put on a coat?” 

Smiling, Taeyong picks up one of the coats hanging next to the door. He turns to Johnny one last time before leaving. 

“Good night, Johnny.”

* * *

The smell of sweaty bodies, alcohol and other not so legal substances invadeTaeyongs senses as soon as he steps foot into Hades, the biggest club in downtown Seoul and where most of Nova Sanguis’ drug operations run out of. Strobing hues of red and pink flash over the head of the crowd, smoke machines blasting from the sides and music thumping loudly in Taeyongs ears as he evades the sea of bodies in favor of making his way over to the VIP area. 

“Mr. Lee.” He’s greeted with a bow once the guard spots him, removing the velvet rope to let him pass. 

Taeyong walks up the few steps onto the platform, which is elevated above the dancefloor, booths with shimmering dark purple fabric covering their cushions are lined against both against the railing and the wall. Small crystal stars hang from the ceiling that sparkle under the harsh club lights and reflect onto the sleek black of the floor beneath Taeyongs shoes. 

Heads turn towards him as soon as Taeyong walks down the middle, a few people whispering to each other in disbelief while others try their hardest to look away, feigning interest in the drinks that stand before them. Taeyong can’t help the small smirk that rises to his lips. It’s intoxicating at times, the power he holds over others by his presence alone.

Yuta is flanked by his usual gaggle of admirers in the booth on the farthest end of the area, men and women in skimpy outfits hanging off him as he laughs, drink swirling in his hand. His eyes widen a little once they notice Taeyong approaching and he quickly greets Taeyong with a small bow and a smile, immediately detaching himself from his admirers in order to round the table. 

“Yuta.” Taeyong regards him briefly, eyes skimming over the black shirt that the man is wearing, decorated with fire spitting dragons and unbuttoned almost down to Yutas navel, revealing his toned chest and the rose tattoo that sits right above his heart. 

“Taeyong.” He bows again, gesturing to his left with his arm as he bows once again. “This way?”  
Taeyong nods, following Yuta as the man turns toward a door in the far corner of the raised platform. Two security guards stand in front who step to the side as soon as Yuta and Taeyong approach. They bow slightly as Taeyong passes them to make it into the room. 

As soon as the door falls shut behind them, all the noise of the night club is blocked out. Soundproof, much like the room through the door to their right. Taeyong had been in there often, although for… different purposes than the one he came for tonight. 

Yuta turns the lock on the door before firing up all the led lights in the room, bathing the small space in a mellowed down shade of magenta. Slowly, Taeyong strolls over to the couch that's pushed up against the fall, sitting down and letting his head loll back onto the plethora of comfortable pillows that surround him. He stretches out, hearing his bones crack as he does so. 

“What can I offer you tonight, boss?” Yuta asks from where he leans against the trivially sized counter top of the bar on the other side of the room. He switches on the sound system in the room, a low r&b beat that Taeyong doesn't recognize drizzles through the speakers.Taeyong doesn’t lift his head as he answers. 

“Relaxation.”

Yuta chuckles. shuffling around as he looks for something. In no time, he sits himself down next to Taeyong, their thighs pressing together as the older man sits up enough to look at him. The younger brings the joint up to Taeyongs lips and Taeyong accepts it, watching as Yutas eyes flit down to his lips as he wraps them around the end of it.

“Fuck, let me go get a lighter.” Yuta says as he pats himself down, not being able to find one. Taeyong stops him before he can get up, easily slipping out his treasured silver lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans. He flips it open, bringing the flame up to the jay between his lips. 

It's barely the first drag, but Yuta’s shit is always strong and Taeyong feels his whole body relax, muscles and mind going slack as he falls back against the pillows. His insides turn to cotton and the ends of his limbs start to buzz pleasantly as warmth spreads up to his cheeks. 

He holds out the end of the spliff to Yuta, who takes a generous drag as well before falling into the space right beside Taeyong, head resting on the olders shoulder. “Fuck,” Taeyong exhales, a chuckle making it past his lips, “this shit is good.” 

Yuta laughs into his neck, hot breath making the hair at the nape of Taeyongs head stand up. He lets the smoke fill up his lungs once again, inhaling as much as he can before letting it out slowly through his nose, watching as the white cloud floats up towards the ceiling. The led lights around him start to blur around the edges. 

His fingers comb through Yutas hair absentmindedly, tugging on long white strands that frizz at the ends. He sighs as the younger's wet lips press against the skin beneath his jaw, gently lapping and sucking at the tender flesh. Taeyong feels every sensation of pleasure that comes from the action in tenfold. Yuta licks a strip up his neck before finally moving up to meet Taeyongs lips. 

Their tongues intertwine as Yuta immediately licks into his mouth. Taeyong lets him, too blissed out to be fighting for any semblance of dominance. The kiss is lazy, messy, uncalculated as their lips slot together in any way they can manage. 

When Yutas hands suddenly grip onto Taeyongs thighs, the older can’t help but whine into Yutas mouth, body overly sensitive to the touch. They break away to breathe, and Taeyong brings the half finished blunt up to his lips. Yuta immediately goes for the lighter, flicking it on and holding it under the joint. Taeyong takes another long drag, blowing the smoke in Yutas face when he’s done. 

“You know what else could help you relax?” The Japanese male asks before he leans down to place another wet kiss against Taeyongs lips. The older hums in question, smiling dopely up at the man who is now basically straddling his lap. 

Yuta doesn’t give him an answer in the form of words, instead choosing to let his hand trail down Taeyongs front until it lands directly over the bulge in Taeyongs tight skinny jeans. He raises an eyebrow as he gauges Taeyongs reaction, who responds with hiss through his teeth and a nod. 

Smiling brightly, Yuta drops to his knees and easily spreads the olders legs apart. Taeyong throws his head back, mind devoid of any other thoughts, the pleasure he feels overriding any other feeling as he lets himself get lost in Yutas ministrations.

* * *

It’s a Wednesday morning, three days after they move into the new suite in the hotel, and Donghyuck is pissed. 

He wakes up way too early due to the fact that his dumbass of a best friend Jeno didn't shut his blinds before leaving Donghyuck’s room last night after the latter fell asleep. Then, Donghyuck finds their mini fridge to be empty, Jeno and their fellow roommate Yukhei having binged on its contents after getting high sometime around midnight. Donghyuck wants to murder both of them. 

He could, theoretically, there’s a whole plethora of different weapons hidden under Donghyuck’s mattress, but he decides against it. Too much work. 

Most of his anger however, isn’t directed at his two roommates, but at the boy who lives on the floor just above them. Sunday, the morning after they fucked on Mark’s bed, Donghyuck waking up in nothing but Mark's t-shirt and generally feeling good about the world, they fought.  
It was over something stupid, something so petty and childish Donghyuck can’t even remember it properly. An offhand comment and Mark's attitude being dialed up to eleven that day for some reason had them going at eachothers throats, and not in a good way this time. 

The whole thing ended with Donghyuck storming out of Marks apartment, furious, and hurt, for some stupid fucking reason that Donghyuck will not be psycho-analysing thank you very much. He huffs as he thinks about the bruises that are still littered on his thighs under the sweatpants he currently wears as he leans against the wall of the elevator, heading down into the lobby. 

The door slides open a few floors earlier, revealing none other than Na Jaemin on the other side, cotton candy hair just as bright as ever. The two don’t run into each other that often despite both working in the same gun smuggling business of Nova Sanguis, mainly because Na Jaemin is farther up in the ranks due to being Jung Jaehyuns adoptive little brother. Donghyuck really only ever hears about Jaemin through Jeno.

“Lee Donghyuck.” Jaemin greets with a smirk.

“Na Jaemin.” Donghyuck says in return, closing his eyes as he crosses his arms and tilts his chin towards the ceiling. It’s too early to function, and Donghyuck is pissed and hungry. He really doesn’t have the energy for any of this. 

"Going up or down?" Jaemin asks, his head cocked to the side as his fingers hover over the button. 

"Down. I'm getting breakfast down at the restaurant because none of my roommates have had the fucking decency to fill up our fridge and I'm starving." Jaemin hums, coming over to sidle up right next to him as Donghyuck opens his eyes, crossing his own arms in front of his chest in a similar fashion as the older. 

“Couldn’t you have just ordered room service, though?”

“Fuck.” Donghyuck curses as realization hits him. Room service. Of course. They’re in a fucking hotel for Christ's sake. Jaemin chuckles from beside him, the sound vibrating through donghyuck due to their proximity. 

“Well hey, at least this way you get me for company.” 

“Great.” The sarcastic comment leaves Donghyuck before he can stop it, but Jaemin only laughs in response, not taking offense in the slightest. 

In all honesty, though, it’s better to eat with Jaemin than all alone, Donghyuck thinks to himself as he sits himself down at the table next to the window, plate filled to the brim with food from the buffet. 

"So," Jaemin starts, leaning back in his seat, his breakfast untouched before him, "what do you think about the situation?" He gestures around them, and Donghyuck lifts his gaze to his surroundings. 

Normal hotel guests film the tables next to him, happily conversing or sipping on their coffee, completely oblivious (or in some cases, ignorant) to the fact that they sit in a hotel with the biggest heads of the Mafia directly above them. None of them know who Donghyuck and Jaemin are. None of them are aware that the blood tinged rose tattoo that sits under Donghyuck's jaw is also located somewhere on Jaemin's skin as well. 

Donghyuck takes a bite out of his pancake before answering with a shrug. “I’m not complaining. This place is much better than the shithole I was posted at so…” He speaks through a mouthful, not bothering to act sophisticated in front of Jaemin. 

“Besides, I want to find the leak in our system as much as Taeyong does.”

The expression on Jaemin’s face is amused as he seems to watch him intensely. He leans forwards on his elbows, hands cradling his face. 

“So you're saying there's a mole?”

“Well I'm definitely not taking any chances by believing there isn't one.” Donghyuck takes a bite out of the piece of toast in his hand, eyes skimming over Jaemin. “Hell, maybe I’m even talking to him right now.”

The other boy laughs, then clutches at his heart in mock offense. “You wound my honor, darling.” 

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck flicks an apple slice over at Jaemin, which the other promptly dodges. Jaemin smiles, bright and a little dangerous as his eyes bore into Donghyuck. After a while, he says: 

“We should hang out more often.” 

On the other side of the street, eyes hidden underneath the hood of a jacket observe the two boys from afar, an old burner phone pressed against an ear. 

“I know where they are, boss. They’re all staying at the same hotel.”

There’s a chuckle on the other end of the line.  
“Great…

...then we can take them all down in one go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated !! esp now with ao3s algorythm change >.<
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)


End file.
